


Playing with fire (or worse, with Vaggie)

by Messier_Mecco



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, God bless google translator, I swear, Multi, Non-English Source, One Shot, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messier_Mecco/pseuds/Messier_Mecco
Summary: Angel doesn't know the danger he runs when playing with Vaggie.And Alastor loves it.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Playing with fire (or worse, with Vaggie)

**Author's Note:**

> Também postado no Spirit e Wattpad.
> 
> Good reading.

It was another beautiful day at the Hazbin Hotel. Okay, no, it was the same chaos as always, demons killing and dying on every corner you looked at, Angel Dust and Vaggie destroying everything that appeared ahead thanks to their little fights and the stock of drinks was over. The day was a _beautiful shit_ and — _be surprised_ — even the fearsome Radio Demon was getting discouraged with the hotel situation, but not to the point of taking the manic smile off his face.

 _"Nothing intriguing. Nothing new"_ was just what crossed his mind as he looked at the ceiling, 'as if there was something different there'.

  
Even the fights between the spider boy and the angry lady weren't funny anymore, he had long since given up on follow-up.

— ANGEL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY MAKEUP? — _"And the show goes on."_

— I used them, honey. — Angel's high-pitched voice came from the top floor. Now they were at a level where they didn't even have to face each other to exchange unpleasant words. _"This is really new."_

— But you needed to get ALL of them at once?!

— Understand just one thing, my body is a temple, and your eyeshadows looked like offerings when I saw them. — Okay, now Al felt slightly nauseous. — No one told them to be easy to get.

— THEY WERE WELL KEPT IN A TRUNK! — _"Good point, Vagatha, but I doubt that mere locks would stand in the way of Angel's vanity."_  


— Ah... well, do what? That's life, right? At least I did you a favor, they didn't make any difference in you, in fact I think they were making you worse. — Alastor even thought that Vaggie could go to sleep without this one, but it didn't matter, this fight was getting really bor-  


— ANGEL DUST GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU'LL STOP IN HEAVEN AND SAY HELLO TO THE OTHER ANGELS! — _"Oh, now things are heating up..."_ Alastor got up and went to watch the scene up close, at that point he was desperate (he will never admit this) for some entertainment, and nothing better than one in which one of the participants might die.

There came Angel Dust, with a straight face that anyone who didn't know the figure could say it was sincere.

— What?

— Don't play dumb! Apologize. Right. N-O-W.

— And if I don't...? — _"Yes, keep teasing..."_ Everything in Alastor's mind happened like in a box fight and he was just waiting for someone to fall out of the ring.

— You don't want to know... — Vaggie's threatening tone didn't come out of his voice for a minute. She seemed to be near the limit, and Angel didn't know that word.

— Oh I know, are you going to tell Charlie? What are you gonna do, ground me against the wall? Or put that donkey-eared hat on me, if you want you can even call someone to beat me, _oh_ , poor me.

Angel was doing a dramatic pose, Alastor could even ignore the malice in the arachnid's speech but Vaggie stopped listening as soon as he said "Charlie". 

No matter what the fights were about, she had already made it clear that they shouldn't mention Charlie's name.

Angel must have mumbled some things before but all Alastor could see was the girl pulling out her spear in one moment and someone being thrown across the room the next. She really had attacked him this time. _"Oh, great, more mess."_

— Get up, you filthy cockroach! We have a lot to talk about and-

But Angel hadn't gotten up. Nor had he moved to get the remains of the wall off his shaggy chest. Something was wrong. And Alastor was just watching.

— Angel? Dude, get up. — Vaggie poked him with her foot, concern growing on her face. His answer was a grunt of pain coming from the body below her. — Angel, please get up! Please! — She heard a cough and Angel's weak and hoarse voice:

— I can't... My time has come... again.

— No, no, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. — She was crying now. She didn't even notice Alastor's presence behind her, the demon didn't even know why he was there anymore.

— It's okay... I shouldn't have teased someone who hates me.

— But I don't... I-I don't hate you Angel... No, you only drives me crazy sometimes but I never hated you! Angel... — he didn't move anymore. It was the first time Alastor saw her crying and was about to touch her shoulder when...

— Ha, ha, ha... — that sound pierced Vaggie's ears which ended up unbalanced from the shock. Angel's laughter grew louder and in a second, the boy was standing beside her. Safe and sound. Without any scratch.

— Awn, Vaggie... You had to see your face. — and laughed even more — So you don't hate me? I know that nobody can resist my charm, even you Vags. About your makeup, I have my own, sorry, but they are much better than yours, friend, Niffty who took them, something about the trunk being too beautiful to be so dirty... Next time, ask before you start screaming and... Oh, hey Al, how long have you been here? 

The smiling demon just turned to Vaggie who was still petrified on the ground.

— My dear, if you want, I will be glad to help you kill this one.

— Wait, what?!

The "x" on Vaggie's left side started to shine, she didn't make an angry face and that only made her creepier.

— _Corre, you hijo de perra..._ — her voice was scary.

— _Uh... Non parlo spagnolo?_

— Better run, bitsy spider, the rain is coming. Are you sure you don't want my help?

— _No, this time I'll make sure to use the spear harder._ — And the cat and mouse play continues, terribly annoying as always, but Alastor couldn't complain, he was already used to this chaos, he accepted that all his days would be like this at Hazbin Hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus  
> Husk: What did I miss?  
> Alastor: Oh, my friend, you lost the best of today's novella  
> Husk: Novella? * look at the hole in the wall * WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!  
> Alastor: nothing more, just intrigue, betrayal and death... I should have brought the popcorn  
> Husk: * begins to question again the reason for his existence in the universe *
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistake.


End file.
